It is believed that apparatus of the type involved herein is classifiable in class 241-92. The most relevant U.S. patents dealing with the general subject matter involved herein and known to the applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,480,914; 2,028,595; 2,246,054; 2,590,909; 2,856,974; 2,894,551; 3,137,333; 3,139,917; 3,461,933; 3,493,022; 3,528,469; 3,612,125; 3,612,126; 3,612,414; 3,809,325; 3,892,365; and 3,970,258.
The following French patents are also relevant prior art: 1,201,685; 1,376,979 together with first, second and third editions thereto and 1,382,836.
The food processor of the present invention is an improvement over the prior art and overcomes various problems or deficiencies in the prior art devices so as to decrease weight, lower the center of gravity for more stability, improved safety, ease of manufacture, etc.